


Enough (To Please)

by treesramblings



Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Capwolf, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: Tony had just wanted to please his Alpha. When Steve had approached him, a hand on the back of his neck and his fingers trailing over Tony’s bondmark, the world had grown fuzzy at the edges and Tony had simply nodded along to what Steve had been asking of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony Stark (background), Tony Stark/OMC (background)
Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872934
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Enough (To Please)

**Author's Note:**

> An angst ficlet for [The SteveTony Games](https://stevetonygames.dreamwidth.org/9569.html)! This fills the Dub Con square!

“You can do it, Tony. You can take it. I know you can. You’re so good for me, so perfect. You’re doing so well.” 

Tony breathes out slowly through his nose, the musky scent of someone’s dick next to his face strong and overwhelming. Tony wishes he could see what was happening, but the blindfold unhelpfully blocks out all light around him. 

Tony had just wanted to please his Alpha. When Steve had approached him, a hand on the back of his neck and his fingers trailing over Tony’s bondmark, the world had grown fuzzy at the edges and Tony had simply nodded along to what Steve had been asking of him. 

Steve had driven them to the werewolf reserve up north where the rest of their pack lives. When Tony had pressed for more details, Steve had shushed him, whispering, “You just have to be good for me and let me show off what a pretty omega you are, darling. That’s all I’m asking. Can you do that for me? It would mean so much.” And Tony had nodded his head. 

Now he’s here, with someone’s dick in his mouth while Steve slowly rolls his dick into Tony’s ass. Tony shivers, trying to rotate back to get more of Steve in him, but is stopped by Steve’s grip on his hips. 

“God, Tony, you’re doing so well—” Steve cuts off with a groan, finally thrusting all the way in, and Tony can’t help but to let out a moan at the feeling of his Alpha filling him. 

The cock in his mouth starts thrusting, presumably at some unseen signal from Steve, and Tony tries his best not to choke or gag. He and Steve have been together since the day Tony had turned sixteen and Howard had signed off on Tony’s proclamation of independence. Steve, a burly twenty-eight, had mated him and begun to train Tony in how to properly care for his Alpha that night. 

Tony groans, trying to force himself back onto Steve. This—This feeling of being _owned_ , with Steve’s cock in his ass and his hands on Tony’s hips— 

This is what Tony lives for. 

He doesn’t enjoy sharing himself; he would rather it just be Steve that touches him. But Steve had asked him, and Tony always wants to indulge his Alpha. 

The cock in his mouth suddenly twitches, the Alpha pulling out just enough to keep the knot outside Tony’s mouth. Tony latches his lips around what he can and swallows, knowing it’s what Steve wants, and tries not to gag at the taste. 

“My good boy, you’re so _good_ , swallowing come down your throat like you were made for it—and you _were_ made for it, Tony; made for me to fuck you and to please you and to share you how I want. Such a good little omega for your Alpha, aren’t you?” 

The cock comes out of his mouth and Tony pants, his chest heaving, and he breathes out, “ _Yes_ , Alpha, whatever you want, please, fuck me harder, I want your knot—” 

“Shhh,” Steve soothes, running his hand down Tony’s back, resting it finally on the ropes holding Tony’s hands at the small of his back. “I’ll give you what you want, Tony. Your mouth is still open for business, though, and you’ve drawn quite a line. My pretty, pretty omega.” 

Tony shivers. Another cock is suddenly nudging against his cheek and Tony whimpers at the size. Steve fucks in harder, his thrusts growing in strength as he watches another Alpha mark Tony’s face with precome. 

“Thor, come on his face, I want to see how good he can take it,” Steve commands, and Tony obediently opens his mouth. 

As Thor slides his cock into Tony’s mouth, inch by inch, Tony lets himself drift, once again wishing only Steve was touching him right now. 

But Steve is happy, is going to knot him and breed him and take care of him, is going to keep him. Steve won't let any of the other Alphas near his ass, just his mouth, and Tony can handle that. 

It’s enough. 

It has to be enough.


End file.
